


Среди звёзд

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Forbidden Love, Hurt, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27344746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Синяя была знатоком своего дела, хладнокровным профессионалом и никогда не тратила на работу больше времени, чем нужно.Пока не встретила Красную.Синей было достаточно провести с ней всего один день, чтобы влюбиться по уши. Вот только она была предательницей, а Красная — членом экипажа.
Relationships: Red/Blue (Among Us)
Kudos: 2





	Среди звёзд

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Among the Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26891869) by [bubblyzzz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblyzzz/pseuds/bubblyzzz). 



Я всегда была хороша в роли предательницы. Проникла на такое большое количество кораблей, что сбилась со счёту, наблюдая за тем, как катапультируется каждый «подозрительный» член экипажа.

Каждый, кроме меня.

Моё дело можно назвать утомительным. Постоянно притворяться, постоянно напоминать себе, что работа — это работа, и к ней не стоит привязываться. С последним я справлялась относительно легко, поскольку никогда не позволяла себе сближаться с кем-либо.

До этого грёбаного задания.

Поначалу всё было просто. Меня не подозревали, да и я без труда находила алиби. Я следила за Красной изо дня в день, ненадолго ускользая, чтобы оценить корабль и спланировать свою атаку.

Но в один момент эта особа почему-то начала обращать на меня внимание.

— Какое твоё любимое задание?

Я чуть не подскочила на месте от внезапности её вопроса.

— Честно говоря, никакое. Но загрузка данных — это, думаю, весьма неплохо.

— Мне так не кажется. Ну же, признайся, что стрелять по астероидам довольно весело, — воскликнула она.

— Немного, — вежливо отозвалась я.

Тогда Красная больше ничего не сказала, но на следующий день снова нарушила молчание.

— Почему ты всегда хмуришься?

— Без понятия, я за собой такого не замечала.

— Хмуришься, и это выглядит жутко. Если честно, поначалу я подумала, что ты предательница, — засмеялась Красная.

— Что за абсурд. Я бы не смогла… Кроме того, мы всё время выполняем задания вместе. Будь я предательницей, тебя бы не было в живых.

Глаза Красной расширились, она нервно рассмеялась и продолжила свою болтовню. Меня это раздражало, но то, с какой страстью она рассказывала об увлечении космическими путешествиями, заставило мою злость пойти на убыль. Красная справилась с заданиями раньше срока, но осталась со мной, чтобы рассказать о том, как сильно она любит космос и смотреть на звёзды.

Именно этим она занималась в нашу следующую встречу. Её шлем лежал на полу, волосы огненно-красного цвета раскинулись во всех направлениях, а взгляд был направлен на бескрайнее пространство.

Бдительность Красной была ослаблена, при ней не было защитного снаряжения. Это идеальная возможность, которую я никогда прежде не упускала.

Медленно подкравшись к ней, я сжала нож за спиной. Однако прежде чем успела совершить задуманное, пол под моим ботинком скрипнул, и Красная тут же повернулась ко мне.

— А я уже начала скучать по тебе! — усмехнулась она.

— Мы виделись вчера, — я незаметно спрятала нож.

— Но вчера было слишком давно, — глаза Красной воодушевлённо сияли.

А у меня участился пульс.

— Да, наверное, — я неловко почесала затылок.

Красная вновь посмотрела в окно.

— Разве это не прекрасно?

Я привыкла к этому зрелищу, которое наблюдала уже тысячу раз раньше. И всё же, находясь рядом с Красной, я не могла не согласиться.

— Прекрасно, — прошептала я.

Она схватила меня за руку. Мой шокированный взгляд опустился вниз, а кровь прилила к щекам так быстро, что я могла бы носить костюм Красной вместо неё.

— Я рада, что ты здесь. Ты единственная, кому я могу доверять, — отпустив руку, она прикоснулась ладонью к моей щеке, удерживая её в течение миллисекунды, прежде чем броситься прочь.

Я дотронулась до щеки в том же месте, чувствуя приятное тепло.

— И что мне теперь делать? — пробормотала себе под нос.

Следующий день был особенно тяжёлым. Я пряталась в вентиляции, пытаясь справиться с эмоциями, внезапно возникающими каждый раз, когда мне доводилось сталкиваться с Красной наедине. Затем я случайно выдала себя Чёрному, невовремя выбравшись из своего укрытия. Он в шоке уставился на меня, а после попытался броситься в сторону кафетерия, но не успел сделать даже первый шаг, когда мой нож вонзился прямо в его спину.

Дерьмо.

Я убежала так быстро, как только могла, чувствуя облегчение от того, что ни меня, ни Чёрного никто не заметил. С кровью на руках ворвалась в первую попавшуюся комнату, чтобы собраться с мыслями. Но прежде чем я успела подумать об избавлении от улик, мой взгляд остановился на Красной, которая смотрела на меня, сидя в кресле в оружейной, самым обиженным взглядом, который я когда-либо видела в своей жизни.

Я приблизилась к ней, отчаянно пытаясь объясниться, соврать, как делала это всегда. Но всё было бесполезно. Слова застряли где-то в горле в тот момент, когда по щекам Красной потекли слёзы.

— Почему? — её голос был едва громче шёпота.

— Это моя работа. Я ничего не могу с собой поделать, — мой взгляд был лишён эмоций.

— Нет, я имею в виду, почему ты не убила меня? — наконец она посмотрела мне в глаза. — У тебя ведь было так много шансов!

На этот раз расплакалась уже я.

— Ты знаешь, почему, — мои кулаки сжались.

— Но это не… ты не можешь… я должна сообщить остальным, — Красная отвернулась.

Я схватила её за запястье и заставила повернуться ко мне.

— Подожди! Пожалуйста, — умоляла я, — просто скажи… скажи мне, что ты тоже это чувствуешь — что бы это ни было.

— Я не смогу! — воскликнула она.

— Что?

— Я люблю тебя, но не смогу… Я бы хотела, чтобы у нас всё сложилось, но… — всхлипывала она.

Я отпустила её руку.

— Но это невозможно, — мои губы изогнулись в слабой улыбке.

— Мне очень жаль, — пробормотала Красная.

— Всё в порядке. Я тоже тебя люблю.

Она ушла, оставив меня в оружейной. Когда прозвучал сигнал аварийной кнопки, я вздохнула и отправилась на собрание.

В комнате было тихо, все молчали.

— Что случилось с Чёрным? — первым задал вопрос Жёлтый.

Ответа не последовало. Воздух был полон напряжения, и никто не торопился его снимать.

Пока Красная наконец не заговорила:

— Это была Синяя.

— Это правда? — спросил Голубой.

— Да, — я посмотрела на Красную, напоследок пытаясь запомнить черты её красивого лица.

— Даже не попытаешься оправдаться? — усмехнулся Белый.

— А в чём смысл? — я пожала плечами. — Давайте просто покончим с этим.

Белый, грубо схватив меня, отвёл к капсуле катапультирования.

— Последние слова? — мрачно спросил он.

Мой взгляд остановился на Красной.

— В следующий раз поищи меня среди звёзд, ладно?

Последним, что я услышала, был её голос, когда она позвала меня по имени, прежде чем двери корабля распахнулись, и я была отправлена в небытие.


End file.
